


當仆街窮撚遇上「中產」少爺仔

by Anonymous



Series: 香港政棍系列 [1]
Category: Political RPF, political RPF - Hong Kong 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M, 廣東話
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 好似個地方一樣,冇野好講。
Relationships: Donald Tsang /John Tsang
Series: 香港政棍系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930999
Collections: Anonymous





	當仆街窮撚遇上「中產」少爺仔

**Author's Note:**

> 出生同生活咗好多嘅地方沉淪中,想做隻溫水青鞋慢慢地被煮熟都唔得,當我仲被煮緊嘅時候ship過好多政棍CP,係生日之前將之前寫落嘅其中一對嘅故事改咗做我嘅母語,當係自己送畀自己嘅生日禮物。我嘅香港政棍FF系列，應該會寫多一兩篇。

佢同佢本來係兩條大纜都扯唔埋嘅平行線。  
佢出生係香港島，屋企窮到hihi，大學就梗係冇上啦，就算唔知點樣做咗官之後個人仍然好鬼自卑。  
佢就出生係對面嘅九龍半島，細個跟屋企移民外國，一路順風順水完成咗屋仔、老婆仔、車仔同BB仔嘅四仔人生，人過三十開始唔知自己想做乜。  
某年某月某日，佢同佢係某間外國名牌學府相遇。  
佢本來應該嫉妒佢嘅，佢果種順到仆街嘅幸福人生。  
佢本來唔應該仰慕佢嘅，佢果陣甩唔到嘅窮人作風。  
佢聽佢呻自己嘅中年危機，拋棄唔關自己事就咪撚理嘅原則，忍唔住係咁勸佢：「你跟我返去啦。」  
佢接受咗佢無咩說服力嘅游說，放棄咗外國嘅安穩人生，下定決心：「好，我跟你返去。」  
佢勸佢返黎嘅時候真係唔知將來仲會唔會同佢再有交集。  
佢跟佢返黎嘅時候其實係希望之後可以追隨佢。  
佢返黎之做咗果個新市鎮嘅so call「父母官」。  
佢跟佢返黎之做佢嘅左右手。  
佢覺得自己係任內果幾年做咗好鬼多野架，俾人講得最多嘅係成立咗果支棒球隊。  
佢覺得果幾年跟佢學咗好多野，佢地係果套紀念果支棒球隊嘅電影中合體。  
佢一路步步高升，唔撚知點解英國人會揀咗佢，佢居然係deadline之前，俾人升咗做第三把手；但其實係做野咁多段日子裡面，最爽嘅仍然係同佢拍住上嘅日子。  
佢俾人掟過去好多唔同嘅部門，升遷速度係同期之間唔算好慢，最後做到大老闆秘書；但其實係咁多上司入面，最安心嘅都係跟佢搵食嘅日子。  
Deadline之後人係要繼續生活嘅，佢打咗場大仗，自己覺得自己好撚勁架，不過條死蠢仆街上司調鳩咗佢去做清潔大隊長，好多戰友同佢一齊行過咗艱難嘅路；但有時候夜闌人靜，佢都忍唔住會諗起佢：「點解唔係你係我隔離?」  
Deadline過後佢繼續返工，個冇用老闆燉過佢冬菇，但又俾佢爬返上黎，最終都做到D8，係唔同範疇都如魚得水；但有時候做得好辛苦，佢都會諗起佢：「如果跟住嘅你，我會心甘情願好多!」  
天變啦，上面阿爺落order，叫佢頂上果個位，佢係後面睇住佢上。  
係果個風雲色變嘅日子，佢問佢：「你可以屈就下嗎?我真正信得過嘅只有你。」  
係果個風雲色變嘅日子，佢主動搵佢：「你俾我跟住你啦，我唔介意做乜，我知道你需要我。」  
係佢隻手遮住天果幾年，佢同佢一齊經歷過起起跌跌，同好多人一齊做過好多野，但佢地兩個都心知肚明，自己最忠誠嘅後盾一定係佢。  
係果幾年，佢睇住佢主政未做過嘅領域，但佢冇提點佢：「我嘅人，一定得嘅!」  
係果幾年，佢睇住佢做咗好多好事，亦唔知做咗幾多陰質野，但佢冇出到聲：「我跟得嘅人，一定係好人!」  
時間一年年咁過，佢離開咗個熱廚房，但仍然對佢心掛掛，怕佢果個仆街上司會迫害他，畀屎佢食。佢本來想走架，但一黎去第兩度就冇得再威威，二黎人地都唔俾佢走了。  
時間一年年咁過，佢留咗係個熱廚房，但仍然對佢心掛掛，怕佢果個仆街上司會報復佢。但一黎係果個位食花生真係好爽，二黎有咩事佢係呢個位都仲可以做尐野去救佢。  
要黎嘅總會黎，佢終於都係俾條PK搵到位告，終於都係要入冊，佢知道呢個係以前做過嘅野嘅報應。後悔?佢唔覺自己有做錯囉。不過咁，佢最安心嘅係佢仍然係佢隔離。  
要黎嘅總會黎，佢終於都係睇住佢俾條PK告，睇住佢入冊，佢好心痛架。後悔?佢後悔自己冇早尐同條PK爭位，唔係個位未必係佢嘅。不過咁，無論佢係邊個位都好，佢都一定會係佢隔離。  
佢好心噏，為咗佢，佢居然落場玩泥漿摔角，搞到自己仆晒街。佢雖然自己仆左街，但佢唔係痴線仔，唔會想佢同佢一齊仆街架。  
佢唔後悔，為咗佢，佢搏盡一次，失敗咗? So what?佢有事佢係唔會睇住佢死嘅，佢就係佢，佢一定會為咗佢盡做架。  
佢同佢，四十年時間，四十年感情，由後生細仔青年才俊一齊去到扮後生嘅老屎忽死廢老。  
佢問佢：「你後悔跟我返黎嗎?」  
佢答佢：「呢個係我同你獨一無二嘅四十年。」  
佢同佢，寧願keep住糾纏不清，總好過大家天各一方，你有你嘅生活 我繼續我嘅忙碌，卦?


End file.
